Into The LEGO Batman Movie World/Bring Jaidora and Dorapin Home
This is how Our Heroes made it to LEGO Batman Movie World and how they bring Jaidora and Dorapin Home in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Jaidora and Dorapin are running away from Someone around the Mansion and they got caught by Batman and they are playing along Batman: '''Got ya! They began to Laugh because they are playing tag '''Dorapin: '''Man, Crime Fighting tag is so much fun. '''Jaidora: '''I hope Dora Kid will like this. '''Batman: '''Yeah, when you become a Loner and fraidy cat. '''Dorapin: '''What!? Me? Loner!? '''Jaidora: '''You call me a Fraidy Cat?! That's very rude! Batman is confused '''Dorapin: '''But we still like your sense of humour for us. '''Batman: '''Yeah. I know. Meanwhile Our Heroes came out except Laval and his friends even Batman '''Dora Kid: '''Man, too bad. Batman got his legs broken, now X-PO, Laval and their Friends will have to take care of him, once his leg feels better. '''Emmet: '''Let's look around town. They look around town and they saw Batman '''Wyldstyle: '''Batman. '''Batman: That's my name. And who are you? And you have to leave here. Gandalf: '''Huh? Batman, haven't you know us? '''Batman: '''I'm sorry, but... have we met before? '''Tino: '''Batman, what's wrong with you? We know you, remember? '''Batman: '''You know me? How come? '''Tino: '''Hm, Oh, I remember. Flashback has begin '''X-PO: In All Dimensions, real time does not flow. Unless one restores the dimensions will make things better. But, you may encounter familiar faces... But they are just people from their dimensions. In actuality, they are in danger- because of Lord Vortech. What's more, whilst someone may no longer dwell in all the People Dimensions, world may paint a fuller picture, and restore what seems to be missing. Flashback has ended Tino: So the real Batman isn't the one who was in his world or Emmet's World, so maybe... It's like this dimension is belongs to the other Batman we meet. Batman: '''What are you talking about? '''Tino: '''Oh, nothing. it's great to see you Batman, but... why did you say we have leave this place? '''Batman: '''Hm? Oh yeah. Many people from Gotham City has turned Everyone gone crazy, thanks to those Villains. Event though, Dorapin and Jaidora didn't come back to my Mansion for two days. And I wonder what happened to them? '''Doraemon: '''You know them? '''Batman: '''Of course. But then they went off to find out what's going on. '''Doraemon: '''How come? '''Batman: '''Look, we have no time. We have to hurry find them, before the Villains does. And even everyone. '''Tino: '''Why? '''Batman: '''Too late. Look. They saw the People and they look mad and then they began to chase our Heroes '''All: '''Run! They are running away from them and they went into the Woods and then all the Animals is gone made too, they went to the deep forest '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Well, at least, we escape from them and all the Animal, and I do believe that everyone and even all the Animals has gone mad now. '''Batman: '''But what's causing it? They saw an unknown Red Flowers '''Batman: '''These Flowers, I never seen them before. '''Tish: '''There are many flowers that bloom every once and every fifty years. '''Carver: '''Couldn't the pollen, make everyone go mad? Maybe those Red flowers is making everyone gone mad with an allergic reaction. '''Lor: '''I guess, you're right. We'll have to find out more about these flowers. '''Doraemon: '''Yes, all we need to do, is to know about those flowers and maybe we can make everyone not angry any- (Gasp) Oh no! '''Noby: '''Doraemon, what's wrong? Doraemon show him a Notebook look Torned and he look sad, because this Notebook belongs to Dorapin '''Doraemon: That mean... He is so sad, because he thought Dorapin and Jaidora is gone too Doraemon: '(Sad) I hope they didn't suffered too much. '''Batman: '''It's alright, maybe we should find out about what Dorapin wrote about. '''Doraemon: '(Sniff) Well... okay, maybe He and Jaidora would have wanted that. He began to read 'Doraemon: '(Reading) Me and Jaidora are taking a Hike into the Forest, when we encounter those beautiful red Flower. Unfortunately, while admiring the Blossom, we have an unusual encounter... Flashback has begin Dorapin and Jaidora are being chasing from a flock of Woodpecker 'Jaidora: '''Run away! '''Dorapin: '''Woodpecker are chasing us! '''Dorapin: '(Narration) The situation look grim, fortunately we kept a calm head, using our skills and made it back to our camp safe and sound. Next Day, Me and Jaidora have more and more alarming experiences with usually denying Dogs. Then the Dog bit Dorapin 'Dorapin: '''Ow! It bit me! Hours Later '''Dorapin: '(Narration) Why would the People and the Animal suddenly acting so Curiously? The only new element of the Forest was that mysterious beautiful Red Flower, we knew that it have to be a connection. End of Flashback 'Carver: '''So the Red Flower is cause of all this madness. '''Tommy: '''Read more, Doreamon. '''Doraemon: '(Reading) I began to work on an Antidote. Flashback has begin again Then Animal is attacking Dorapin and Jaidora Camp 'Dorapin: '''But our camp is not safe anymore. So we went off to Bruce Wayne Mansion, and even though he's not here. Me, Jaidora and Alfred were making an Antidote, but while we were waiting for the Chemical to reach. but then the People just come and destroy the Mansion Then the People is destroying everything in the Mansion '''Dorapin: '(Narrating) We were force to hide the Antidote and leave. If me, Jaidora and Alfred are failed to reach help, then Batman, my friends or some other people will find this Notebook. They'll know that the Antidote will reverse all this madness is hidden in the P- They have been found by the Animals and they left without the Notebook Flashback has ended '''Batman: '''What's a "P-"? '''Doraemon: '''Not P-. The Letter P. And that's all he wrote. Well, at least we know the Cure from this madness... '''Batman: '''Somewhere at my Mansion. Theu went to Batman's Mansion to find the Antidote and Dora Kid saw the People Coming to them '''Dora Kid: '''Hurry, they're coming! '''Tino: '''We have to find the Antidote that's starts with a P. Pot? He check it out and it not here and Dora Kid look under the Paper '''Dora Kid: '''Nope, it's not under the Paper. '''Sunser Shimmer: '''Maybe Pillows? She check it and it not here '''Tino: '''We have to hurry, we don't have much time! They look around to find the Antidote that's start with the P and they're didn't find it '''Emmet: '''Great! We search every P around the Mansion, I guess we look at Dorapin's Notebook Wrong. Tino look at the Phonograph '''Tino: '''Phonograph, that's start with the P! He found the Antidote '''Tino: Got it! Doraemon: '''A P Word! Not a P Sound. I guess this reading lesson is started to pay off. Then People have come to Mansion, Tino spray at them '''Carver: '''Did it work? But the People are still mad '''Bad Cop: '''Nope. '''Tino: '''Run! They are running away from them and they made it to the Cave '''Lor: '''Can they find us? '''Tino: '''Not really. Then the heard a Noise come over there, Batman has find out and it was Dorapin, Alfred and Jaidora '''Batman: '''Dorapin? Jaidora? Alfred? '''Doraemon: '''Guys! You're alive! '''Dorapin: '''Doraemon! Everyone! You're all here! '''Tino: '''Yeah, we are. '''Noby: '''We found your Notebook, and Doraemon got so worried. '''Alfred: '''We been hiding for so long since you left. The people and the animals gone mad, you know. '''Sunset: '''Yeah, we already know. Then they the animals noise '''Jaidora: '''What was that? '''Tino: '''The animals, I think they're angry. '''Dorapin: You guys have to go back to the Mansion to find the Antidote! It's under the- Dora Kid: '''Phonograph? Yeah, we found it and it didn't work. '''Dorapin: '''What!? Impossible! I was so sure, my Antidote would counteract the flowers pollen! '''Batman: '''I don't think it was the Flower, that did it. The Tower from Joker and the other villains. '''Tino: '''The Tower? '''Batman: '''I just saw that tower when I came back to Gotham City, maybe the Tower was the cause of all this Madness. '''Tino: '''Okay, I hope you're right. Let's go! They went off the find the Tower and they found the Tower With Joker and the other villains '''Batman: '''I knew it, Joker! Why do you use the Tower to make the People and the Animal gone Mad? '''Joker: Yes, Batman. Tino: '''And what did you steal? '''Joker: '''This. He show them one of Batman Gadgets and he throw it to the Portal '''Joker: '''Too bad, you cannot stop us and destroy this tower. '''Dorapin: '''Really? If you want to do some fun, then! God save the Queen! They fighting them and they destroyed the Tower and everybody and the Animals are back to normal Hours Later Dorapin and Jaidora are saying goodbye to our heroes '''Dorapin: '''I'm so sure, you came see me at Paris someday. No matter what happens to you. And I'll help you, once you call me. '''Dora Kid: '''I will next time. Then they saw Jaidora crying and whimpering '''Jaidora: '''Guys! I think I will gonna miss you so much!!! He blow his Nose '''Dorapin: '''Come on, let's go, Jaidora. They went to the Portal '''Dora Kid: '''Bye! I hope I can see you again! '''Bad Cop: '''Dora Kid... Do you... want to go back home? '''Dora Kid: '''Yeah, I really miss my friends from my work and my School so much... But I still have you as my partner, So Bad Cop. Are you up for another round called Police Tag, so... You're it! '''Bad Cop: Come back! They went to the Portal for a Tag Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Sonic876